


Paxtown: the Musical

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée), Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, To Be Tagged Later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: drabble and ficlet collection for Tomie;1st vignette: When Richard was at his lowest.2nd: All beause of Milo.3rd: Let's sanitize this city.
Relationships: Tomie Katana/Richard Aldana
Collections: malu tries to write in english





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Et le rôle est toujours libre, alors ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429264) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



**Title:** Undemanding  
 **Author:** ylg/=malurette>  
 **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Pairing:** Tomie Katana/Richard Aldana  
 **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
 **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc

**Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.

**Prompt:** #19., "soft kisses" for FFFC  
 **Spoilers/Warning:** episode 26  
 **Word count:** 202

The best time in Tomie’s relationship with Richard, weirdly enough, is when they were broken up. She still loved him, that’s why his betrayal and sense of entitlement hurt so much. They still had chemistry, oh, that one angry romp was good but such a mistake. He needed to learn that his thoughtless actions had consequences. 

Then. Then he learned the hard way that shit happens, that sometimes horrible things no one deserved pile up unprovoked. Chubby died, Siri disappeared, Duke got benched, she never understood what the deal was with this other friend, only that she needed to drop the subject.   
He needed help, he needed support. She still liked him, she was still his friend. She may or may not be his lover again, at this time she hadn’t decided yet. It wasn’t pity, it was empathy. What a nice change to have Richard undemanding for once; no shallow self-pitying, no infuriating attempt of manipulation on his part. It was all on her to initiate gentle hugs and soft words and light kisses and tender rebuilding of his badly battered sense of self-worth. 

She was sorry he had to suffer so much, but she sort of liked him better all humbled...


	2. With a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were victims of Paxtown's Star System and of Milo's scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** With a Bang  
>  **Author:** ylg/"malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Milo, Richard/Tomie  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
>  **Prompt:** #20.08, ">solar system" for FFFC  
>  **Word count:** 150

Paxtown's Star System could span a whole galaxy. Keep the people entertained and you'll do what you want of them!  
They just need a big bright sun and a gravitating entourage of shooting stars and dwarf starlets and some planetoids that should never have made it into the system but the common consumer needs a relatable analogy or something. Oh and all the sparkles!

Milo Zotis hit full jackpot when he launched his twin stars, Tomie Katana and Richard Aldana. Celebs always have chaotic parcours, growing bigger and hotter and brighter and one day that Aldana goes nova in a great big explosion that swallows and scorches everything around and leaves only cinders...  
Fallout from his scandals keeps feeding the tabloids for a long long time. Still, it's a good thing that Tomie keeps going strong without him, with a sustained aura of untouched pureness (and what if it's fake?)


	3. City of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Katana did her best but corruption still ran rampant in her city (where's its namesake's _Pax_?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** City of Peace  
>  **Author:** ylg/="malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan  
>  **Character:** Tomie  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
> **Prompt:** #19.24, "rampant" for FFFC  
>  **Spoilers:** to the very end/book #12  
>  **Word count:** 190

Crime and corruption are endemic in Paxtown. Between the star system, unregulated capitalism, the mafia holding every possible administration... 

Given a second chance, Tomie Katana decides to change things from the inside. Nobody takes her seriously at first, she gets pagged as a pretty figurehead, easily manipulated, but soon she worms her way into politics and pushes her own agenda. She then has to use an iron grip on the city and unleash proportional, unseen until then, repression.  
There's a fine line between actually help to better things... and let power corrupt her. She holds on tight, year after year of hard work, until her politics actually yield results and they won't need to repress crime anymore because there'll be so little crimes left to keep repressing. 

Things are better, people are happier, and she's alright. For now. She knows it could crumble back to the bad old days in no time. She still needs a few more years to really cement this new way of life and be sure the golden years of her mayorship weren't just a brief aside in-between two chapters of darkness and violence...


End file.
